


Medals, Hats, and a Mysterious Arm

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi Hina believes that everything will be all right each day as long as she has a few coins in her pocket and a pretty hat. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired partly by discussions with ao_no_senshi. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medals, Hats, and a Mysterious Arm

Izumi Hina didn't really _have_ to work. Her brother was a detective, and she kept house for him while studying fashion. Her particular specialty was hats. She was looked after very well, really.

But she wanted to work. She liked the independence. 

She knocked on the gate to this new restaurant, the 'Cous Coussier', very nervously, then was blown back against a trash can by some kind of explosion. "What-?" she gasped, getting to her feet. There was a shout from inside, and some kind of scuffle. 

Two police cars skidded to a halt in the street, and -- and oniichan got out of one of them. "Hina-chan! Stay back!" he shouted, running inside, but then Hina looked through the gate and saw an _arm_ , of all things, getting beaten up by two monsters. Weird coins were flying everywhere. Oniichan was fighting another, and there was a woman on the ground by the doorway to the restaurant. 

This was hardly fair. She ran inside without consciously willing her feet to move, and stood in front of the disembodied blue arm. What use was super strength if she didn't do anything with it? "Stop that!" she shouted, but before she could take in just how very foolish she was being, the unconscious woman was rising to her feet drawn by the blue arm attached to hers. 

"What's your name?" the woman asked, eyes closed, as her hair sleeked itself down against her head. 

"Izumi Hina," Hina replied. 

The biggest monster attacked, and she managed to block its punch and shove it back. "Mezul, don't do this!" the monster shouted at the woman. 

"Hina-chan!" Oniichan's voice. But he was busy fighting some kind of red bird creature. He was too busy to stop her from helping.

Something was put around her waist. Hina looked down at the strange belt with three slots, and the woman who was standing back. "Then, Hina, if you want to help me? _Catch_." 

Three brightly-coloured medals flew at her. Hina dodged a kick, and caught them purely by reflex, inserting them into the belt. "Henshin!"


End file.
